Blast from the Past
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Madame Giry findet ein Mädchen, das auf der Straße lebt. Sie nimmt sie bei sich auf und verschafft ihr eine Arbeit in der Opéra Populair. Dort trifft sie auf jemanden von dem alle dachten er sei für immer fort.
1. Chapter 1

**Blast from the Past**

**Title: **Blast from the Past

**Autor: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairing: **Erik & *******

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnungen: **Ist heute leider aus.

**Inhalt: **Madame Giry findet ein Mädchen, das auf der Straße lebt. Sie nimmt sie bei sich auf und verschafft ihr eine Arbeit in der Opéra Populair.

**Zeit: **19. Jahrhundert. Monate/ein Jahr nach der Webber-Verfilmung.

**Wichtig: **Nix wichtig, alles egal.

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere und die Handlung gehört dem großen Gaston Leroux, Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber und Susan Kay. Mir gehört nichts. *heul* *schnief* Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Falls ihr mir trotzdem 'ne kleine Spende zukommen lassen wollt, meine Adresse ist: *lol* War nur ein Witz.

**A/N: **Ich versuche die sensationelle Geschichtenversion des Phantoms Andrew Lloyd Webbers weiterzuerzählen. Was die Charakteren und den Kulissen angeht, so leihe ich sie mir von der neuesten Verfilmung von 2004 mit Gerald Butler (Phantom) und Emmy Rossum (Christine) aus.

Allerdings aus einer Sicht eines Charakters den ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Diese Person ist in diesem Moment nicht in der Oper. Sie kommt erst ein paar Wochen nachdem der Lüster hinuntergestürzt ist und die Oper wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung ist und wieder Opern aufgeführt werden können ins Haus. Aber bevor ich noch zu viel verrate, hör ich lieber auf zu schreiben. Lasst euch überraschen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**ERSTER TEIL**

_Kind aus der Dunkelheit,_

_treibend durch Raum und Zeit._

_Dein Weg ist einsam._

_Lern im Dunkeln ihn zu finden._

_Wer schweigt und spricht mit dir?_

_Wer teilt sein Licht mit dir?_

_Dein Weg ist einsam._

_Lern an dich allein zu glauben._

_Von der Hand, die deine berührt,_

_darfst du niemals träumen._

_Dein Herz bleibt dein._

_Es schlägt für sich allein._

_Drum tanz mit der Einsamkeit._

_Kind aus der Dunkelheit._

_Dein Weg ist einsam. _

_Lerne dabei, gerne allein zu sein._

_Dein Weg ist einsam._

_Lieb diesen Weg. _

_Leb diesen Weg... _

_allein!_

**Erstes Kapitel**

Opera Populaire

Es war im Jahre 1871. Die Nacht brach herein und ich pilgerte noch immer durch die Straßen von Paris. Schon vor Stunden war ich von der _Rue de Rivoli_ in die _Av. de l'Opéra _abgebogen, doch diese Straßen schienen kein Ende zu haben. Die Straße erstreckte sich über eine beachtliche Länge und die unzähligen Häuser standen am Rand, links und rechts, wie Zuschauer bei einer Tragödie.

Ich lief und lief, immer weiter geradeaus, nicht wissend ob ich für die Nacht eine Bleibe finden würde oder wo ich eigentlich hinlief. Noch vor kürzester Zeit lebte ich in der _Notre Dame de Paris_, genau genommen noch in der letzten Nacht, doch da ich kein Opfer der Gendarmen war, durfte ich nur für wenige Tage dort verweilen.

Mir war sehr kalt und ich zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub das vom Wind gewalttätig umweht wurde. Mein Umhang aus den verschiedensten Brauntönen von Hasenfellen, der mir Wärme spenden sollte, zerlegte sich in ein Dutzend Teile als ich ihn hastig aus meiner Kuhhauttasche zog, weil mich der Regen überrascht hatte. Denn das Garn, mit denen ich sie - nicht sehr ordentlich, weil es sonst nicht ausreichte - verbunden hatte, war sehr alt und so war ich gezwungen die einzelnen Felle wieder in die Tasche zu stopfen und mich dem Angriff des Wetters auszusetzen. Das brachte mich so in Wut das ich, statt mich irgendwo unterzustellen, auf der Stelle mit meinen Füßen - die wohl die Durchlöchertesten und schmutzigsten Schuhe in ganz Frankreich trugen - auf das Pflaster der Straße stampfte. Dann begann ich in voller Erregung an der leuchtenden Laterne, die im Umkreis von sechs Metern meine einzige Lichtquelle war, meiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen und aus meinen Mund kamen die wohl schlimmsten Flüche und Verwünschungen die ein Mensch nur aussprechen konnte.

Das passte zu diesem fürchterlichen Tag. Erst wurde ich von einem Offizier fortgejagt, weil ich öffentliches Ärgernis erregte, indem ich auf der Straße tanzte um ein paar Münzen zu verdienen. Dann musste ich mir einen anderen Platz zum Tanzen suchen, bei dem es auch nicht besser verlief. Und letzt endlich musste ich mein Essen stehlen, wobei ich beinahe erwischt worden war. Und als ich dachte der Tag könne nicht schlimmer werden, fing es jetzt auch noch zu regnen an, und statt das mich mein Fellumhang davor schützte, musste er genau in diesem Moment auseinander reißen. Während ich weiterhin gegen die blöde Laterne trat, lösten sich die Nähte meines rechten Schuhs und die Stofffetzen rutschten von meinen Füßen.

Plötzlich stieß ich ungewollt einen spitzen Schrei aus, den ich nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte. Ich wollte, doch ich konnte nicht, denn ich musste meine Frustration endlich einmal hinausschreien. Und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich damit einige Menschen aus ihren Betten jagen würde, die gleich mit harten Gegenständen nach mir werfen und mir zu schreien, ich solle mit dem Katzengejammer aufhören, versteckte ich mich nicht. Doch meine Erwartung wurde nicht bestätigt. Verwundert sah ich mich um. Ich bekam es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. Denn die Fenster blieben stumm und schwarz. Keine Menschenseele war auf der Straße, als ob eine todbringende Pest in Windeseile alle dahingerafft hätte und ich die einzige Überlebende in diesem tragischen Stück war. Es war mir unheimlich, obgleich ich wusste, dass keine Pest diese Stadt heimsuchte und alles in Ordnung war. Ich sah mich nochmals um. Alle Gassen erschienen mir durch ihre düstere Ruhe Angst einflößend.

Plötzlich leckte mir eine kalte Zunge meine rechte Hand ab, und ehe ich vor Schreck aufschreien konnte, sah ich die Ursache dafür neben mir. Mein treuer Gefährte auf vier Pfoten sah mich an und begann zu jaulen. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, die von dem kalten Licht der Laternen angestrahlt wurden und mich glauben lassen wollten sie wären leuchtendgrün. Er erwiderte den Blick nicht lang. Meine Hand legte sich geistesabwesend auf seinen feuchten, zerzausten, schwarzen Kopf und begann seine Ohren zu kraulen. „Ach Rowen. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich bin doch sonst auch nicht so ängstlich." Auf meiner Frage folgte ein weiteres Jaulen. „Du hast Recht, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wir sollten uns schnell ein trockenes Fleckchen suchen." Und als ob Gott der Allmächtige diese Aussage bestätigen wolle, vernahm ich ein lautes Grollen auf welches ein Blitz folgte und die Stadt für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Taghelles Licht tauchte.

Ich erschrak abermals und rannte weiter geradeaus, an meiner Seite mein langjähriger Freund, in der Hoffnung, dass wir bald einen Unterschlupf finden würden. Mein Kleid war durchtränkt von den vielen Tropfen die sich zu Regen vereint hatten und unaufhörlich auf mich niederprasselten. Ich rannte und rannte als ginge es um mein Leben. Ich sehnte mich danach endlich Schutz vor diesem furchtbaren Unwetter zu finden. Es ängstigte mich nichts außer Gewitter. Das laute Donnergrollen jagte mir Schweißtriefende Angst über dem Rücken. Als ich an der Seitenstraße _Rue St - Augustin_ vorbei rennen wollte, bemerkte ich aus meinem Augenwinkel, dass etwas Großes, Dunkles auf mich zukam. Ich stand wie ein zu Tode geängstigtes Reh da und bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle. Ehe mich die Hufe dieser mir riesig erscheinenden Pferde unter sich begraben konnten, wurde ich von einem Paar spitzer Zähne an meiner Hüfte gepackt und schmerzlich wieder auf den Gehweg gezogen. Der packende Biss tat sehr weh und würde möglicherweise Narben hinterlassen, da mein Kleid nicht sehr dick war. Eigentlich war es nur für den Sommer geeignet. Doch was kümmerten mich Narben wenn ich beinahe mein Leben gelassen hätte. „Pass doch auf du dreckiges Balg!", rief die schwarze, eingehüllte Gestalt auf dem Sitz des Kutschers, spuckte mir vor die Füße und verschwand in der kalten Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Ich verfluchte ihn kurz in meiner Muttersprache, doch verschwendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht an diesen Unhold, sondern schenkte sie meinem Liebling von Hund. „Danke Rowen!", ich kniete mich vor ihm hin, nahm sein Kopf in meine schmutzigen, mit Schrammen übersäten Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schnauze. „Was wäre ich nur ohne dich." Als ich mich wieder aufrichten wollte, durchzuckte mich der Schmerz seines rettenden Bisses. Rowen begann zu winseln und zog seinen Schwanz ein um mir seine Entschuldigung zu signalisieren. „Schon gut. Lieber ein Schmerz an der Hüfte, als nicht mehr am Leben zu sein." Plötzlich begann es wieder zu Donnern. Es hatte wohl kurzzeitig aufgehört, oder ich war zu abgelenkt um es zu bemerken. Doch jetzt stieg wieder die altbekannte Angst nach oben und wir rannten weiter durch die Nacht.

Es wehrte nicht lange und ich konnte ein monströses Gebäude in der Ferne aufragen sehen. Je näher wir kamen desto größer, und vor allem höher wurde es. Wir rannten in Windeseile über den _Place de l'Opera_, an den _Cafe de l'Opera_ vorbei und spurteten die Stufen des riesigen Gebäudes hinauf. Über den vier Säulen, die vor der Tür standen, stand in goldenen Lettern _Opera Populaire_. Die drei Türen waren glücklicherweise, mit Hilfe der Säulen überdacht und dementsprechend auch trocken. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich klopfen und um Asyl bitten, doch da es kein normales Gebäude war, traute ich mich nicht. So ein schmutziges Ding wie mich, würden sie nie in so ein erhabenes Haus lassen. Sie würden mich mit größter Verachtung fortjagen, und bevor ich mich wieder dem Regen aussetzte blieb ich lieber hier.

Doch als es noch stärker zu Donnern begann, was meiner Ansicht nach gar nicht mehr möglich war - doch der Donner bewies mir das Gegenteil - bekam ich panische Angst und änderte meine Meinung schlagartig. Ich sprang auf und mit einem Hechtsprung war ich auch schon vor der näheren rechten roten Tür und versuchte - in der Hoffnung nicht abgewiesen zu werden - hinein zu kommen.

Meine Faust schlug hart gegen die große Eingangstür. „Zuflucht. Um Gottes Willen gewährt uns Einlass." Wieder kam ein ohrenbetäubender Donner und meine Angst stieg weiter an. Nun hämmerte ich mit all meiner Kraft, meine Handfläche begann ein wenig warm zu werden und plötzlich sah ich die Tropfen meines eigenen Lebenssaftes auf den Stein des Einganges klatschen. „ASYL! ASYL! BITTE GEBT UNS ASYL!" Meine Angst stieg ins Unermessliche. Ich wollte nicht auf den Stufen der Oper sterben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Und auch nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Ich sah zu Rowen. Er sah mich kurz an und begann mit seinen Krallen an der Tür zu kratzen und zu bellen. Er hatte Recht. Ich sollte noch nicht aufgeben. Einmal wollte ich es noch versuchen. Nun nahm ich beide Fäuste und schlug sie mir an dieser Tür, die mir doch hoffentlich bald Einlass gewähren würde, wund und blutig. Als ich wieder schreien wollte brach meine Stimme vollkommen ab. Ich brachte keinen Ton mehr aus meinem Mund. Meine Stimme versagte unter dieser Anstrengung. Doch wollte ich nicht ungehört bleiben, denn wenn ich es bliebe müsste ich hier draußen in der Kälte sterben, das wusste ich. Statt noch einmal den Versuch zu starten zu schreien, begannen salzige Tränen an meinen Wangen herunter zu laufen.

Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Hasses. Hass auf mein beklagenswertes Leben. Hass auf mein Volk das mich wegen einer Lüge verstoßen hatte. Hass auf Gott und dieser Oper die mich ebenfalls zu verstoßen schienen. Mit dem Hämmern hatte ich schon lange aufgehört. Es brachte mir nichts, nur blutige Hände. Ich rutschte an der Tür hinunter und weinte weiter. So endete also mein Leben. Ich würde auf den Stufen dieses Liedertheaters sterben, weil sie ein hässliches, schmutziges Etwas nicht einlassen wollten. Stören würde es doch sowieso niemanden, war ich doch nur ein Fettfleck unter diesen ehrwürdigen Leuten.

Ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, meine Beine angewinkelt, meine Arme um die Knie geschlungen, verbarg mein Gesicht zwischen ihnen und weinte bittere Tränen. Rowen setzte sich neben mich und leckte mir die Hände sauber. Ich sah auf und schaute ihm in Gedanken verloren dabei zu. Er war mein einziger Freund, meine Familie. Er hatte nur mich und ich nur ihn auf dieser grausamen Welt. Ich durfte nicht vor Kälte sterben und ihn alleine lassen. Das würde er mir nie verzeihen und ich mir schon gar nicht. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und kuschelte mich dicht an ihn heran um uns warm zu halten. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Denn Schlafen durfte ich in dieser Nacht nicht. Sonst wäre es mein Ende werden. Und seines auch.

Fortsetzung folgt …

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

**1.** Die Straßennamen gibt es wirklich. Ich kaue gerade das Buch von Leroux noch einmal gründlich durch und mache mir Notizen. Dementsprechend notierte ich mir auch die Wohnorte der verschiedenen Charaktere. Z.B. lebte die Madame Giry in der _Rue de Provence_, eine Straße ganz in der Nähe von der Opéra Garnier. Und der Perser in der _Rue de Rivoli_.

**2.** Und dieses _Cafe de l'Opera_ ist in dem Film auch zu sehen. Am besten an der Stelle wo die neuen Operndirektoren Firmin und Andre aus ihre Kutsche aussteigen. Ganz am Anfang des Films wo man sie das erste Mal sieht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweites Kapitel**

Das Resultat dessen wenn man auf den Stufen der Oper schläft

Schwarz. Überall war es schwarz. Schwarz und Dunkel. Ich rannte. Rannte um mein Leben. Jemand war hinter mir her. Plötzlich sah ich weit vor mir Rowen. Er sah mich an und rannte fort. „Warum läufst du vor mir weg? Beschütz mich doch bitte. Wie du es immer getan hast wenn ich in Gefahr war. Warum hilfst du mir nicht?" Ich blieb stehen. Rowen war plötzlich verschwunden. Auf einmal packte mich eine Hand von hinten am Arm. Doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte mich nicht umsehen und IHM ins Gesicht schauen. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich war starr vor Angst. Grob drehte er mich zu sich um und zwang mich ihm anzusehen. Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Er war ein riesenhafter Mann mit einem großen Bauch, der grotesk über seinen eng geschnallten Gürtel hing. Seine Augen, eingesunken in einem fetten Gesicht, das von Schweiß glänzte, waren schmal und grausam kalt als sie mich kritisch von oben bis unten musterten.

Er zwang mich zu Boden, legte sich auf mich drauf und hielt meine Handgelenke in einem festen Griff, links und rechts von meinem Kopf, damit ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Ich spürte sein Gewicht auf meinem Körper. Es widerte mich an. Warum ließ er mich nicht in Ruhe? Was hatte ich denn getan das er so zu mir war? Am liebsten wäre ich hier und jetzt gestorben. Plötzlich versuchte er mich zu küssen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, damit ich die eklige Angelegenheit vermeiden konnte, doch hielt er ihn nun fest. Nein! Bitte tu's nicht. „Onkel, warum tust du das?" Und ehe er seine schmutzigen, wulstigen Lippen auf meinen legen konnte ...

...ging die Tür der Oper Populaire auf, ich fiel nach hinten und blickte einer verwunderten Frau ins Gesicht während Rowen wieder von mir herunter ging. Er musste das Gewicht gewesen sein das ich im Traum gespürt hatte.

„Um Himmelswillen Kind. Was tust du hier auf den kalten Stufen? Sie dich an, deine Hände und Lippen sind blau und du zitterst wie Espenlaub. Komm mit zu mir mein Kind, du kannst dich bei mir aufwärmen und etwas zu essen bekommen. Es ist nicht weit."

Als die Frau von Essen gesprochen hatte, knurrte mein Magen wie zur Bestätigung. Ich wurde leicht rot, doch konnte man es in diesem Zustand meines Körpers nicht sehen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch gelang es mir nicht. Mein Körper war unsagbar schwach, mein Hals war trocken und rau. Meine Nase war verstopft und mein Kopf schmerzte. Verdammt! Ich hatte mir über Nacht eine starke Erkältung zugezogen. Ich war noch einmal gewillt aufzustehen. Doch kaum das ich zitternd auf den wackligen Beinen stand, brummte mir der Schädel und alles verschwamm vor einen Augen. Ich musste Fieber haben. Ich fühlte mich der Ohnmacht nahe. Und sie trat auch nach drei Schritten ein. Alles wurde wieder schwarz. Doch ich begrüßte sie in diesem Moment, so musste ich keine weiteren Schmerzen erleiden.

Es wackelte und schaukelte. Ich hörte Pferdehufe traben. Ich war zu schwach um meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch ich wollte es noch einmal versuchen. Mir gelang es, doch sah ich alles nur verschwommen. Vor mir sah ich einen großen, schwarzen Kopf mir spitzen Ohren, der mir die Wange leckte. Hinter Rowen war eine schwarze Person, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen ob Mann oder Frau. Ich lag auf der einen Sitzreihe und die Person saß auf der anderen. Als sie bemerkte das ich erwacht war fragte sie: "Mademoiselle wie geht es ihnen?" Doch ehe ich ihr eine Antwort krächzen konnte, übernahm die Ohnmacht wieder die Oberhand.

Schön warm und kuschelig war es hier. Wo war ich? Bin ich Tod? Hatte mich die Erkältung nun endgültig dahin scheiden lassen? Irgendwie war es mir egal. Doch was sollte aus Rowen werden? Plötzlich hörte ich wie ein großes Tier um mich herumschlich. Ich konnte nicht tot sein. Denn wenn ich tot wäre, könnte ich nicht hören und fühlen.

Ich lag in einem Bett. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen. Es musste schon Monate oder sogar ein Jahr her sein, als ich das letzte Mal in meinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte. Meine Augen öffneten sich. Ich war in einem kleinen, mit gelber Tapete versehenen Zimmer, in dem ein Bett in der rechten Ecke stand, ein Nachttisch daneben und auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers standen ein Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch. Zwischen diesem und dem Bett war ein großes Fenster. Die blauen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber ich sah durch einen Spalt dennoch dass es wieder Tag war und das grausame Gewitter vorbei. Mir war wahnsinnig heiß, auf meiner Stirn lief der Schweiß wie ein Wasserfall hinunter. Mein Hals und meine Nase fühlten sich auch nicht besser. „Rowen?", krächzte ich leise in den Raum hinein. Schon diese kleine Bewegung einiger kleiner Muskeln bereiteten mir wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Kaum sprach ich den Namen aus, stellte sich Rowen zu meiner rechten Seite auf und stützte sich mit den Vorderpfoten aufs Bett. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Runter du Strolch." Ich erschrak heftig, ich hatte nicht bemerkt dass jemand ins Zimmer gekommen war. Die Stimme drang aus den Stimmbändern einer Frau im mittleren Alter. Sie trug einen schwarzen Überrock. Sie hatte wachsame blaue Augen, braune Haare und ein liebliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie geht es dir? Hat der Strolch dich geweckt? Eigentlich wollte ich dass er im Flur bleibt, doch er wich nicht von deiner Seite und knurrte mich an, als ich ihn raus scheuchen wollte."

„Tut mir Leid, wenn er ihnen so viel Ärger bereitet hat. Aber wir waren seit seiner Geburt nie getrennt", krächzte ich und musste zwischendurch Husten. „Wer sind sie?"

„Ach, wie unhöflich, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Antoinette Giry und wir sind in meiner Wohnung, in der _Rue de Provence_. Du solltest nicht weiter reden. Ruh dich aus. Hier hast du einen Tee gegen die Erkältung. Morgen werde ich dich untersuchen lassen. Schlaf gut." Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatte ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich nahm mir den heißen Becher und wärmte meine Finger. Lange hielt ich es nicht aus, schließlich hatte ich schon lange nichts mehr zu mir genommen. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck und hätte es am liebsten wieder ausgespuckt. Das war wohl der ekligste Tee den ich je getrunken hatte. Und noch dazu sehr heiß. Trotz dessen trank ich das Meiste aus. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchlief meinen Körper, von meinem Hals bis hinunter zum Magen. Obwohl es sehr eklig war wollte ich noch mehr, denn ich hatte in den Letzten Tagen nicht sehr viel zu mir genommen. Bedenke man noch dazu das Rowen auch etwas zum Leben brauchte. Einen Schluck nahm ich mir noch. Doch dann konnte ich kaum noch den Becher halten. Eine starke Müdigkeit übermannte mich. Ohne mein Zutun schlossen sich meine Augen und ich war wieder zurück im Land wo alle Träume wahr wurden.

Habe ich die Tasse eigentlich wieder zurückgestellt?=, war mein letzter Gedanke nachdem alles dunkel wurde. Was soll=s, ich wollte nur noch schlafen. Alles Andere war jetzt egal. Als sich auf meiner Brust etwas angenehm Heißes ausbreitete dachte ich es wäre im Traum. Doch als ich zwölfeinhalb Stunden später aufwachte bemerkte ich, dass dem nicht so war.

Am Abend öffnete ich mühsam meine verklebten Augen. Mir ging es nicht unbedingt besser, aber mir war immerhin nicht mehr so kalt. Rowen begrüßte mich auch gleich mit seiner langen feuchten Zunge als ich mich ein wenig bewegte. Meine Glieder fühlten sich noch immer sehr schwach an. Nun betrachtete ich das Zimmer etwas genauer. An der Wand fielen mir die Bilder auf die ich zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Doch leider konnte ich nicht erkennen was darauf zu sehen war, denn es war dunkel im Zimmer. Die Kerze auf meinen Nachttisch war bereits heruntergebrannt. Über dem Schreibtisch war ein kleines Regal mit Büchern darin. Ich versuchte zu lesen was auf den Buchrücken stand, doch es wollte nicht so recht klappen. So nahm ich mir vor es später wieder zu versuchen. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich gar nicht wusste wie lange die nette Madame Giry mich hier behalten wollte. Ich wollte ihr nicht zur Last fallen. Sie hatte bestimmt andere Sorgen. Und nach diesem Zimmer zu urteilen musste es das ihrer Tochter sein. Abgesehen von den Büchern und den Puppen in dem Regal am Fuße des Bettes, standen nicht viele persönliche Dinge herum, doch hatte dieser Raum dennoch eine gewisse weibliche Note.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Mein Körper machte zwar Anstalten, doch es gelang mir doch noch, wenn auch sehr mühsam. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass die Decke durch etwas Flüssiges klebrig und feucht war, genauso wie meine Brust. Ich hob die Decke an und sah die Tasse aus der ich vor Stunden noch gierig getrunken hatte und schrie erschrocken auf. Verdammt! Wie konnte das passieren. Diese nette Dame nahm mich auf und zum Dank beschüttete ich das Bett mit eklig schmeckendem Tee. Ich sprang auf und stellte die Tasse in der schon lang kein Tee mehr war zurück zum Nachttisch und versuchte den feuchten Fleck mit dem weißen Nachhemd zu trocknen. „Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?" Ich sprang vor Schreck ein Schritt zur Seite und sah sie beschämt an. Sie sah auf das Bett und fragte: „Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" „Ich muss wohl mit der Tasse in der Hand eingeschlafen sein. Ich hatte nicht alles ausgetrunken", nuschelte ich beschämend mit meiner krächzenden Stimmer und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. Ich wartete schon auf den Wutausbruch und auf meinen Rausschmiss, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen lächelte sie, ging aus dem Zimmer und holte ein feuchtes Tuch und ein Handtuch. Während sie meine Sauerei wegmachte sprachen wir kein Wort miteinander.

Als sie fertig war steckte sie mich wieder ins Bett und brachte mir anschließend einen neuen Tee. Über den Vorfall sagte sie nichts. Sie hatte wohl gemerkt dass es mir sehr peinlich war. „Danke. Zu gütig von ihnen Madame", bedankte ich mich reuevoll. „Mach dir nichts daraus, das ist nicht so schlimm. Meine kleine Meg hatte sich, als sie noch ein Kind war schlimmere Sachen geleistet", beruhigte sie mich mit einem verträumten Blick. Sie vermisste es wohl das Kinderlachen in dieser Wohnung. Diese Meg musste schon ausgezogen sein und deswegen waren wohl so wenig persönliche Dinge hier. „Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen meine Liebe." „Ich heiße Cliodne", krächzte ich etwas beschämt. Schließlich hatte ich einen Tag in ihrer Wohnung gelegen und sie wusste noch nicht einmal meinen Namen. „Ein schöner Name. Doch du solltest noch nicht so viel reden. Wir reden weiter, wenn es dir besser geht. Ich wünsche dir eine erholsame Nacht." „Gute Nacht ihnen auch. Und vielen Dank noch mal." Sie ging hinaus und ich versuchte darüber nachzudenken wie unglaublich und wunderbar diese Frau doch war. Doch gelang es mir nicht so recht durch meinen schwachen Zustand. Also nahm ich mir vor es ein anderes Mal zu tun und begann an dem heißen Tee zu nippen. Es war wieder derselbe widerliche Geschmack. Doch dieses Mal trank ich ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus und stellte die Tasse auch mit vollem Bewusstsein wieder auf den Nachttisch zurück. Rowen lag, wie schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden und schlummerte unbekümmert auf den Boden. Ich tat es ihm gleich, drehte mich herum und schlief ein.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	3. Chapter 3

**Drittes Kapitel**

Madame Giry

Flauschig. Warm. Hier fühlte ich mich behaglich und geborgen. Wach war ich noch nicht. Doch wandelte ich noch in dem wohligen Zustand, zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Am liebsten würde ich die nächsten sieben Jahre hier liegen, in diesem Zustand. Ich wurde nicht von meinen Alpträumen gequält und war aber von der kalten, harten Realität noch zu weit weg. Leider hielt dieser Zustand nicht ewig an. Denn mein Verstand wurde immer munterer und ich konnte meine Sorgen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Aus einem anderen Teil der Wohnung hörte ich Geschirr klappern. Und der leichte Geruch von gebackenen Croissants stieg mir in die Nase. Diese war, zu meinem Glück für einen Augenblick nicht so zugestopft. Der Tee und die Bettruhe scheinen gut zu helfen. Das Geschirr klapperte noch immer und es zauberte mir ein trauriges Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Dieses Geräusch rief eine der wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit herauf. Damals muss ich vier oder fünf gewesen sein. Zu jener Zeit wachte ich oft durch diesen Klang - das durch meine Mutter verursacht wurde - auf. Ich wünschte, sie wäre noch immer bei mir und sie wäre diejenige die gerade in der Küche stand um uns ein leckeres Frühstück zu zaubern. Doch ich wusste dass das nicht geht. Sie hatte mich vor vielen Jahren verlassen. Und ich war alt genug zu wissen das Träume nie in Erfüllung gehen.

Ich öffnete meine, ein weiteres Mal, zugeklebten Augen und setzte mich auf. Die Tür war ein Spalt offen und Rowen war nirgends im Zimmer zu sehen. Beschwerlich richtete ich mich auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und fand mich in einem breiten Flur wieder. Die Wohnung schien nicht ganz so klein, wie ich vermutet hatte. Ich ging in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen und ein großer, schwarzer wolfsähnlicher Hund kam mir entgegen. Rowen wedelte mit dem Schwanz beschnupperte mich und lief freudig um mich herum. Zusammen liefen wir den langen Flur entlang und gingen zur linken Tür. Bevor ich die Klinke auch nur berühren konnte, wurde sie ruckartig aufgezogen und eine verdutzte Frau stand vor mir, mit einem Tablett in der Hand, mit dem wohl leckersten Frühstück das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Hatte sie es wirklich extra für mich gemacht? Diese Frau war unglaublich.

„Guten Mor…", sagte ich, wurde aber von einer aufgebrachten Madame Giry begrüßt. Wenn man es denn so nennen kann. „Was suchst du hier Kind? Ab marsch ins Bett sonst holst du dir noch den Tod. Du bist noch viel zu schwach zum Aufstehen. Was ist wenn du wieder in Ohnmacht fällst? Auf dem kalten Boden würde sich dein Zustand verschlechtern und du würdest garantiert eine Lungenentzündung kriegen. Willst du das etwa?" Ich stand kurz verdattert da. Als sie angefangen hatte zu meckern, dachte ich sie wirft mich raus, doch da hatte ich mich wohl offensichtlich geirrt. Ich wagte es nicht, ihr zu widersprechen und verkroch mich schnell wieder unter die Decke, Rowen dicht hinter mir her.

Ich wusste nicht dass diese nette Frau so unheimlich wirken konnte, wenn sie aufgebracht war. Doch ich war ihr nicht böse. Sie hatte sich schließlich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich spürte wie sich ein zweites Lächeln an diesem Morgen sich auf meine Lippen stahl. Ein schönes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Ein Gefühl des akzeptiert seins, des Dazugehörens und des angenommen Werdens. Als ich das zuletzt fühlte lebte meine liebe Mutter noch. Das ist lange her.

Madame Giry kam mir auch gleich mit dem Tablett hinterher ins Zimmer und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Nun konnte ich mir das Essen erst einmal richtig betrachten und mir lief während dessen das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ich musste mich beherrschen um nicht mit dem Sabbern anzufangen. Auf dem Teller lagen drei frische Croissants, daneben in einem großen Glas, frisch gepresster Orangensaft, ein bauchiges Glas voller Erdbeermarmelade und heißer Pfefferminztee.

„Guten Morgen Kleines. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch, aber wenn jemand schwer krank ist, bin ich der Meinung dass dieser nicht das Bett verlassen sollte. Da bin ich sehr konsequent. Geht es dir besser?" „Nun ja, ein wenig. Meine Nase ist im Moment nicht mehr so verstopft. Und das Fieber scheint auch runter gegangen zu sein." „Das freut mich zu hören. Könntest du mir nun erzählen wo du herkommst und warum du in dieser stürmischen Nacht vor der Tür der Oper lagst? Was ist mit deiner Familie?" Mein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und es stiegen Tränen in meine Augen, die ich jedoch geschickt bekämpfte. „Ich stamme aus einem Zigeunervolk. Sie haben mich wegen einer Lüge verbannt. Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot. Außer ihnen habe ich keine Verwandten."

Meinen Onkel und meine Tante die noch lebten verschwieg ich. Ich weiß nicht so recht warum, aber ich wollte nicht über sie reden. Ich wollte ein neues Leben anfangen. Ohne meine lieblose Vergangenheit. Ich sah kurz zu Rowen und erzählte weiter. „Rowen ist, wie schon erwähnt, seit seiner Geburt bei mir. Wir waren nie getrennt. Wir pilgern schon seit ein paar Monaten oder sogar schon fast ein Jahr, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, durch Frankreich. Vor ein paar Wochen sind wir in Paris angekommen. Es können aber auch schon einige Monate her sein. Wenn man nur darauf bedacht ist zu überleben, hat man keine Zeit darüber Buch zu führen, wann man wo gewesen ist. In der Nacht bevor ich auf den Stufen der Oper Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, lebte ich in der _Notre Dame de Paris_, doch da durfte ich nicht so lang bleiben. Ich hatte zwar gegen die Türen der Oper geklopft, nein, sogar gehämmert, aber niemand öffnete mir. Und so waren wir gezwungen dort zu bleiben, sonst hätten wir uns wieder dem Gewitter aussetzen müssen."

Ich verstummte. Sollte sie noch mehr wissen wollen, würde ich ihr nicht mehr erzählen. Das ginge mir dann zu weit. Ich sah Madame Giry an. Sie hatte sich während meiner Erzählung auf den Stuhl des Schreibtisches gesetzt. Nun nickte sie, als ich mit meiner Rede endete, Gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder aus ihren Gedankenschwarm zurück und blickte mich mitleidig an. Dann stand sie entschlossen auf und sagte: „Nun, für die nächste Zeit brauchst du dir keine Sorgen über eurer Überleben machen. Du wirst hier bleiben. Zumindest bis du dich wieder völlig erholt hast und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich werde jetzt erstmal einen Arzt holen und …" „Nein! Bitte nicht. Ich werde auch so wieder gesund. Mir geht es doch schon besser. Bitte holen sie keinen Arzt." Ich wollte nicht, dass ein fremder Mann mich anfasste und meinen hässlichen Körper sah. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ein Mann mich anfasst, strömte ein Gefühl des Ekels durch meinen Körper und ich schlang die Arme um meine angewinkelten Beine.

Madame Giry sah mich an und schien zu verstehen. Sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde keinen Arzt holen, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber du musst mir versprechen das du immer im Bett bleibst, viel trinkst und nur aufstehst um ins Bad zu gehen um deine Toilette zu machen." Diese Frau war wirklich unbeschreiblich und genauso sah ich sie auch an. Meine tränennassen Augen blickten in die Ihren und sprühten vor Dankbarkeit. „Nun muss ich aber los. Ich bringe dir noch eine Kanne voll Tee, das Bad liegt gegenüber von deinem Zimmer und ich werde heute Abend um ca. 20 Uhr zurück sein. Die Wohnungstür werde ich absperren, in Ordnung?" „Ja, danke."

„Hör auf dich andauend zu bedanken. Ich mache das gerne. Und nun iss, sonst wird der Tee kalt." Sie ging kurz weg um dann mit einer vollen heißen Kanne Pfefferminztee wieder zu kommen. Ich wandte mich wieder dem leckeren Essen zu und schlang die Croissants regelrecht in mich hinein. Madame Giry staunte nicht schlecht. „Dein Hund aß genauso. Wann war denn eure letzte Mahlzeit?" „Das ist schon zwei Tage her. An jenem Tag an dem Sie mich fanden hatten, hatten wir unsere letzte Mahlzeit. Aber es war nur ein Laib Brot, nicht sehr viel." „Dann wird es ja Zeit das du dich hier mal so richtig satt isst." In diesem Moment wollte ich mich wieder bedanken, doch verkniff ich es mir. „Ach du meine Güte, jetzt muss ich aber los. Tschüss ihr beiden, bis heute Abend." Ehe ich noch etwas fragen konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Haus. Ich wollte sie fragen wo sie eigentlich arbeitete. Vielleicht ja sogar in der Oper, schließlich kam sie gerade aus dieser als sie mich fand. Allerdings konnte es sein, dass sie sich nur eine Vorstellung angesehen hatte und mich dann gefunden hatte. Ich wusste ja auch nicht wie spät es in dieser Nacht war. Es hätte früh um drei und auch kurz vor Mitternacht sein können.

Während ich so darüber nachdachte nahm ich mir den Tee und nippte daran. Er war zwar besser als die letzten Beiden, aber dennoch nicht ganz mein Geschmack. Nachdem ich die Tasse geleert hatte, schenkte ich mir noch eine ein, und trank auch diese leer. Das war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Ich lag in einem schönen, warmen Bett, in einer tollen Wohnung, mein Magen war gesättigt und ich brauchte mir im Moment um nichts Sorgen machen. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich dachte immer Gott hätte mich verlassen. Doch er schien jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet zu haben. Ich lag noch eine Weile so da, dachte daran, was ich doch für ein Glück habe, und streichle Rowen - der seinen Kopf auf die Bettkante gelegt hatte - geistesabwesend seinen Kopf. Irgendwann fühlte ich in meiner Lendengegend ein natürliches Bedürfnis, stand auf, diesmal nicht so mühsam wie sonst, und ging ins Badezimmer, das gegenüber Meines Zimmers lag.

Starrend blieb ich in der Tür stehen. Das war wohl das schönste Badezimmer das ich je gesehen hatte. Der Boden und die Wände waren mit weißem Fließ verziert. Eine große, weiße Badewanne stand darin, ein ebenso weißes Waschbecken mit einem buchenholzfarbenen Schränkchen darunter und einem großen, ebenfalls in dieser Farbe gehaltenen, Schrank daneben. Über dem Becken hing noch ein schöner Spiegel, mit einem goldenen Rand. Neben der Badewanne stand das Ziel meines Bedürfnisses. Ich setzte mich darauf und lies dem Wasser seinem freien Lauf. Nachdem es geschehen war, stand ich auf und richtete meinen Blick zum Spiegel. Erstarrt blieb ich einen Moment stehen.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
